


Of Monsters and Men.

by Kaylapanda17



Series: Monsters and Men [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore is the real dark lord, Ancient magic, BAMF Harry, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Original Female Characters, BAMF Ron Weasley, Creature Inheritance, Drugged Tom Riddle, Druid Neville Longbottom, Evil Dudley Dursley, Fae are everywhere, Forgotten Magic, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Grey Harry, Harry has a family, Harry's court, King Authors Court, Literally Magic Everywhere, Lord Hadrian Potter-Black, Magical Dudley Dursley, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Old Gods, POC Hermione Granger, Parseltongue, Past Rape/Non-con, Petunia is the worst, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seer Luna Lovegood, Soulmates, The Weasley's are good people but under Dumbledore's spell, Torture, Vernon is the worst, soul bonds, soul siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylapanda17/pseuds/Kaylapanda17
Summary: When Harry left his cupboard this morning he was not expecting much, he knew he would be yelled at over the bacon, or the chores that he never could do just right, or his freakishness that he just couldn't contain. He was expecting to be chased by his cousins gang while his aunt's book club came over in the afternoon. He expected to be beat up and then forced to make dinner and not be allowed any food. However he was not expecting the twin girls who rescued him from his cousins gang, nor the fact that they were like him and could do things when upset. He didn't expect to leave his cupboard that morning and never go back.Harry is adopted by the Balefire's a family descended from Merlin himself, and they raise Harry away from Albus Dumbledore's scheming for the so called greater good, however when the truth actually comes out of who is really against Harry and his new found family all bets are off. Harry and his sisters are ready to tear down everyone and everything that oppose them as new forces rise and ancient legends come to life.





	Of Monsters and Men.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I sadly do now or ever will own the wonderful world of Harry potter. I only own my own ideas and OC's.  
> Hello, this is my first story on this site. I would love feedback and reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome, hate for the sake of hate however is not. Please let me know what you think, Thank you all :)

When Harry left his cupboard this morning, he was not expecting the day to go the way it did. He did expect to me yelled at by his aunt and uncle about him being a worthless lazy freak, that he burnt the bacon, and that he didn’t weed the garden well enough. He expected to not get any breakfast and be shooed out of the house when his aunt’s book club showed up that gossiped and drank more than they read. He even expected to be caught in another one of his cousin’s favorite games “Harry Hunting”. It was however the voice that yelled at his whale of a cousin to leave him alone that was unexpected.  
“Stop it you bully, leave him alone!” Her voice was like angry bells airy and light but carried a sense of intimidation in her words that even he, who was curled around himself to protect his face and soft parts, could hear.  
“Who are you!”  
“You can’t talk to us that way!”  
“What do you know you’re just a girl!”  
The various responses of his cousin and gang yelled at her, Harry was both worried and thankful to his rescuer as the beating had stopped but his cousin had found a new target and that was never good. Harry new he healed quickly, quicker than he should’ve but this girl probably didn’t. He chanced a look up and saw two girls in front of his cousin, one was all fiery, flaming red hair, raging green eyes almost like his own, and a look of utter hatred directed at his cousin. The other girl was like ice, her pale blonde hair and artic blue eyes reminded him of the pond that froze over, instead of burning hatred she seemed to be starring off in the distance, as if his cousin wasn’t worth her time or attention.  
“Who we are is of no concern to you, however if you do not leave that boy and us alone immediately you will regret it.” The icy girl answered his cousin, still not looking at him. Instead she seemed to be looking in Harry’s direction and he wondered if she was looking through him rather than at him, as if she could see everything he was, he shivered at the thought.  
“We can do what ever we want to the freak, my father says so. You’re just girls you can’t tell us what to do.”  
“Yeah go away or we’ll make you!”  
Dudley and Peirce yelled at the girls, trying to scare them off. Both were taught that girls were less than they were and that they didn’t have to listen to them, rather girls were supposed to obey them. When the girls stayed where they were Dudley reached out and tried to shove the fiery girl. The smirk that she shot him scared Harry, but he quickly got to his feet to help the girls. They were just trying to help him after all. It would be his fault if they got hurt, and if their parents told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon then he would be locked in his cupboard for at least a month and beaten as well.  
“Dudley stop, it’s me that you were after just leave them alone.” Harry tried to say confidently, but he was still hurting from their brief round of torture he wasn’t looking forward to more.  
“Oh, look Peirce, it seems the freak has a girlfriend. How cute, it seems like we have three freaks now!” Dudley called with excitement chasing his cousin had gotten boring, and besides the girls would have to listen to him, his father said so.  
“Just try it you overgrown bully!”  
“Esme don’t hurt them to much. Just send them running.” The blonde girl said coming to stand next to Harry, grabbing his hand gently, even her hands were cold in the summer sun. The other girl Esme just smiled and nodded before screaming and the boys were flung backwards several feet.  
“They are freaks!”  
“Let’s go Dudley, they’re not worth it!”  
Harry felt Dudley’s stare and felt all the blood leave him when his cousin smirked.  
“Yeah let’s go, I can’t wait to tell mum and dad about the freak’s new friends and how he used his freakiness on us, in public!” Dudley’s voice was cold and cruel, he knew Harry would suffer so much worse when he came home, his dad might even let him help again. With a knowing smile he turns and ran off with his friends, not knowing that would be the last time he saw his cousin for many years.  
Harry sank to the ground, both from exhaustion and from sheer terror. Why did these girls have to be like him, why did they have to help, why was his life so difficult?  
“Hey, are you ok?” Harry looked up to see shimmering green eyes looking back at him, not quite like the emeralds his own resembled but more of a summer green, like the trees in the dark part of the forest at sunset.  
“No, you should’ve left me alone. They would’ve tired eventually, now it’s going to be so much worse when I go home.” He felt his voice tremble, he had never been in so much trouble before not even when he turned his teacher’s hair blue, or when he accidently teleported himself to the roof. He looked up startled when the blonde girl’s arm wrapped around his shoulders in a half hug.  
“You don’t have to go back.”  
“Wen, what are you doing?”  
“You know we weren’t going to let him go back there. Let’s take him with us.”  
“But what about mama, she told us not to interfere.”  
“Since when did you ever follow any of the rules when it came to small and broken things.”  
“Fine, but he’s going to be mine.”  
“He’ll be ours, it’s meant to be I believe.”  
Harry looked back and forth between the girls and was very confused. Of course, he had to go back, where else would he go. Besides Uncle Vernon always found him when he tried to run before, he would this time too so what was the point.  
“I have to go back. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” His voice was small and defeated, so much so that no eight-year-old should ever sound like that.  
“You could come with us, you can become our brother, and no-one will ever pick on you ever again, unless it’s Wen or me teasing you.”  
“Mama won’t mind, would you want to at least meet her? You could have lunch with us. We’re here on a picnic.” Wen offered and at the mention of food Harry’s stomach growled loudly. He blushed it had been days since he last ate.  
“You don’t even know me, why are you being so nice?” Harry asked suspicious of their kindness, no-one was nice just because, at least not to him.  
“Oh, I suppose we never did introduce our selves. Well I’m Esmerelda Balefire and this is my twin sister Eirwen Balefire, but no one calls us that, we just go by Esme and Wen.”  
“I’m Harry Potter, its’ nice to meet you, I guess. Thank you for helping me.” Harry told them, he was rather excited to have people to talk to that wasn’t just the garden snakes that lived in Aunt Petunias hydrangea bushes.  
“Come on Harry, let’s go eat lunch!” Esme called out excitedly grabbing both his and her sister’s hands, leading them through the trees to their mother.  
Harry wasn’t expecting to have lunch with the sisters, nor was he expecting to be swept away by the Balefire matriarch who immediately welcomed him into their little family. No Harry did not expect to leave Little Whingy and never look back when he left that morning.


End file.
